Bloody Fangs
by Razeari
Summary: When our favorite Bleach characters meet the blood soaked realm of a vampire's life, there's bound to be problems. When unruly vampires start attacking and killing innocent girls, it's up to a "Vampire Hunter" and her "assistants" to help solve the mystery and put away the vampires. What happens when a group of innocent vampires get involved in the case? Nnoitra x OC; Di Roy x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 1**_

Note(s): This is just the opening to the story, there's really no mention of any of the Bleach characters until we hit Chapter 2.

There are actually two (2) pairings in this story; both are Bleach x OC pairings. The two lucky ba-.. err, men, getting paired up are Nnoitra Gilga and Di Roy Rinker.

This is actually a very short chapter; hope you enjoy.

* * *

The leaves beneath her feet rustled as she ran barefoot through the desolate forest, the thick clouds blocking out most of the moonlight. She was alone, or so it appeared. Checking over her shoulder, she saw nothing, pace slowing as her legs grew weary from running. The moon came into view, it was the first night of the full moon. The silver rays of white revealed her white nightgown speckled with dirt and droplets of blood as she held still, listening. A distance away a twig snapped, the sound of feet shuffling toward her drew ever nearer. A lone wolf howled and the trees creaked from the wind.

She resumed running, the sounds of water coursing ahead of her. She ran and ran until she hit the river, slipping in the mud, her lower body sliding into the river. Pulling herself out, she stood, a few cuts from the river rocks bled, covering the muddy coating. As she looked up, she raised her arms in defense as she felt herself fall back, being savagely attacked. The sound of her terror-filled scream echoed through the still night, the single wolf howling mournfully in reply.

* * *

The camera's bright light flashed, a man wearing latex gloves took a photo of the bloody scene. A poor, innocent brunette laid on the ground, the mix of blood, mud and nature sticking to the dead girl. Men walked about the scene, snapping photos, collection samples, and reporting to the press that hoarded around them.

"Ms. Kagesaki, have you figured out how this poor girl died?"

An older woman with gray streaked dark brown hair pulled back in a bun turned to the reporter, a stern look on her face, "All evidence collected thus far leads us to believe this girl was the fifth victim of the _Vampire Attacks_ as of this month."

* * *

There's Chapter 1, and yes, this chapter was necessary to make the rest of the story, sorry; hope you enjoyed this brief, and what I like to call, "Introductory Chapter". As not to disappoint anyone who reads this, I made sure that Chapter 2 has been written before I submitted Chapter 1 (because it would suck to read a Bleach fanfiction and not get to see any mention of the Bleach characters.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bloody Fangs: Chapter**_ 2

Note(s): A bit longer chapter, lots of dialogue, humor, and a little bit of swearing.

Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

The television screen flickered in the dark room as a man with long black hair sat watching the report, sitting in a large chair, a wine bottle on his right, a glass in his hand. He grunted disapprovingly at the television before tossing his glass at it, causing it to break, its bloody contents splattered about.

He continued listening to the television as the reported continued her questioning, "What is the total body count from these attacks?"

"So far we are up to twenty-seven attacks in the last three months."

"What about the missing girls from nearby towns? Do you think there is any connection?"

"We are working as fast as we can to find the girls, but so far we are having no luck."

"So doesn't that make a total of thirty-seven bodies, ten of them still not found?"

The man rose, he was tall and lanky; he brushed his hair over his shoulder with the back of his hand before walking out of the room and down the hall. The doors to another room flew open as he stormed through, plotting himself in another chair and picked up the phone. He angrily dialed a number, waiting impatiently as he listened to the ringing on the other end. Finally, the phone picked up, "Hello?"

"Shinji, it's Nnoitra. Are you watching the news?"

"Yes, I am," the blonde haired man sitting in his study spoke quietly as he observed the television across the room, "It's quite upsetting, isn't it?"

"Very; what should we do? None of us have done anything," Nnoitra's voice held a dark anger.

"I know, I know, nor have we. I think we should have a meeting."

"When?"

"As soon as possible, there's no time to waste."

"Right, I'm on it," the phone clicked and Nnoitra tossed it aside, getting up and walking up to the coffin room to wake everyone. He knocked on the lids of all the coffins, "Rise and shine my little beauties, we have an emergency meeting to get to, now," he opened a single coffin lid, "Where's Di Roy!?"

He left the room and walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms, seeing a miscellaneous coffin resting in the corner of the room. He immediately banged his fist furiously against the lid, "Come on Di Roy, wake up!"

Startled, Di Roy's head flew forward, hitting the door, "Damn it!" the door creaked open slowly, an annoyed Di Roy coming into view, "I really hope you have a good reason for waking me up at this hour."

"Yes, meeting, Shinji's, now. Put your pant's on!"

"My what?" Di Roy's coffin door slammed shut in his face again, "God damn it! I hate this coffin!" He kicked the door open, barely getting his leg out before the door swung shut again, "Gah! Fuck this! I hate you, you damn door! I will kill you! You will open!" The door creaked open, "Really?"

* * *

There's Chapter 2, hope it was good. Chapter 3 will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bloody Fangs: Chapter**_ 3

Note(s): So, anyone else notice that Nnoitra and Shinji could be distant cousins? I mean, just look at their smiles.. they both have the big teeth with the creeper smiles (sexy, but kinda creepy).

Here's Chapter 3; it's a bit longer than the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone sat around the long table, glancing suspiciously at one another. Di Roy sat zoned, lack of sleep catching up to him. In the room on the other side of the door in Shinji's study, the blonde and black haired men sat, discussing the matter at hand.

"What do we already know?"

"None of our guys are behind any of this," Nnoitra's eyes remained shut as he spoke, "Could this be another one of those wannabe's trying to throw off the police again?"

"I don't believe that's the case this time, Nnoitra. No wannabe could ever do attacks this precise to what we can really do," Shinji swirled the cold blood in his glass, "I think we have some full-blooded vampires on our hands this time."

Nnoitra sighed, opening his eyes, "Just great, I can only imagine who could be doing this."

"Not to get off topic, but, your eye, Nnoitra. That scar, and yer one dead eye, is bothering me a little, usually you have your eyepatch on," Shinji's finger pulled down his lower eyelid as he spoke, a small amused smile on his face.

"Sorry," he took a second to place the patch over his eye, "Better?"

"Much, now, we only know a few other vampires who could even be dubbed as capable of performing such a bloody massacre."

"Szayel? And maybe that long haired blonde bastard of a brother of his?"

"What's wrong with blonde hair?"

"Nothing," Nnoitra instantly renoticed Shinji's Blonde hair, "It's great on the right person," Nnoitra thought on his toes as Shinji stared at him with a look of great annoyance, "I love what you've done with your hair."

"Oh, thank you," Shinji returned to his normal self momentarily before becoming serious again, "In any case, that is definitely a likely case, however, I've met with Szayel before. He doesn't seem like the type to go out and ravage a young girl like all of them have been, he would only take their blood and be done with it."

"You're so sure?"

"Almost positive, his brother however, I wouldn't even begin to doubt that he was definitely part of this."

The two sat there for a bit, the room becoming silent. They exchanged glances, eyebrows raising, both looking as though they would kill each other at any second. Shinji leaped up, snapping his fingers as he smiled, "I got it! Why don't you send a few of your guys down to the morgue to see if they can pick up on any lingering scents?"

"Why my guys?"

"Well, first and for most, you're the one with two cats, a dog, a shark, an idiot-."

"What did you say?"

"A shark?"

"No, the other one."

"A dog?"

"No, the last one."

"An idiot?"

"Who's the idiot?"

Shinji's eyes darted around the room, "Oh, would you look at the time! You'd better get them sent off if we want to get those scents by today."

"Wait, but," Shinji shoved Nnoitra out of his study, "Alright," he turned to the others who were now staring at him, except for Di Roy, whose head had only moments before crashed onto the table, passed out.

"Well, we have a plan."

"Yay..." Di Roy's small attempt at being alive was muffled by the solid oak pressed to his face. Wasting no time, Nnoitra briefed them the short version of the plan, choosing who to send at that exact moment, sending Starrk, his best tracker, and Di Roy, his lonely, sleepy shark.

* * *

There's Chapter 3, hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bloody Fangs: Chapter_ 4**

Note(s): Another chapter with lots of dialogue and humor.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I smell like death."

"These are brand new clothes, how can you smell like death?"

"We're dressed as Morticians, Starrk, how can we not smell like death? Besides, we're va- ahh! Why'd you do that!?"

Starrk whacked Di Roy upside the head, "Don't say it out in public, it'll only get us in a deep pile of shit."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking," they stopped in front of the morgue, "We are about to walk into death's house, Starrk, are we sure we want to do this?"

"Want in one hand, shit in the other, see which one fills up faster."

"What?"

"It's just a saying, it pretty much means we have to do it, we were told to."

Di Roy sighed irritably, "Fine," he followed Starrk into the building, instantly, the stench of decaying bodies filled their noses, "Yep, the good ol' morgue, best place to be with a sensitive nose, eh?"

Starrk's nose wrinkled as he rubbed it, the scent rather overpowering, "Just be glad your nose isn't sensitive in the same way mine is, alright?"

"Right, so, where is this dead chick's body?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds crude."

"Oh, uh, well, that's a little disturbing."

"Yes, yes it is," Starrk walked past a door, "Oh, excuse me, sir, where can we find the lastest Vampire victim's body?" The man walked out and pointed to the left at a single table with a white sheet over a body, "Oh, well, isn't that convenient?"

"If it was a snake it would have bitten us in the ass."

The man looked at Di Roy, "It looks like you could use some sleep, son," instantly, Di Roy knocked the man out, his body hitting the ground with a thud.

Starrk turned around, looking at the downed man, "What did you do that for?"

"I just want to get this done with so I can get back to bed. In case you haven't noticed, I'm extremely tired," Di Roy's bloodshot eyes twitched furiously.

"Oh yeah, I really haven't noticed."

"Smart ass.."

"What?"

"What?" Di Roy quickly pulled the sheet off the girl, "Oh look, there she is. Laying there. On the table. Dead."

The two immediately began checking her over, taking their own pictures of the bite marks and injuries. Starrk sniffed at the bite, picking up on a vaguely familiar scent, "I know this scent, I just can't place whose it is," Di Roy sniffed as well, "Uh, Di Roy, you realize you can only smell blood from a mile away, not actually pick up on and track people by their scent, right?"

"Then why the hell am I here!?"

"I don't know, maybe Nnoitra didn't think it through too well."

"No, ya think? Just hurry up and pick up whatever scents are there so we can get outta here."

As Starrk continued examining the body and pick up scents, he glanced over at Di Roy who was poking the dead girl in the breast.

"What are you doing!?"

"What? I'm bored."

"That is a dead woman's body! Have you no respect!?"

"What, it's not like she's gonna need them where she's going. They're just going to incinerate her, there's not gonna be anything left. Just a burnt, crispy, skeleton-y corpse thing."

Starrk slapped him, "Knock it off!"  
"Ow! Fine, just hurry it up then! Before I get a boner."

"Ew. Dude, gross." Starrk quickly finished his check and the two covered the body again, walking out of the building calmly before disappearing into the forest, heading back to Nnoitra's mansion.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 4; hope it was a good read. Chapter 5 will be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 5**_

Note(s): A pretty long chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A tumble weed rolls by as the three newcomers stood in the middle of town; it looked like a ghost town. The taller two stood on either side of the shorter, looking down at her, "Meari, what in the name of the unholy hell is this?"

"It's uh..," the girl in the middle looked to her left, seeing that he wasn't happy either, "It's home?"

"So you're telling me you didn't do any research on this town? What the hell is this town's name, anyway?"

"It doesn't have one," they looked to their left, "Yeah, it's a nameless town."

"So, let me get this straight. Natsuko says it has no name, and yet you, Meari, have dragged us down from the lovely snow-covered hills of Russia to this, this.. wasteland of nothingness!?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Meari said with a half-smile, "Not much we can do now. Welcome to your new home, Razah!"

"No, no, no, no, no! No! This is hell, not home!"

"Meari, did you notice that this sign states that all the women must wear dresses?"

"Say what?" Meari appeared before the sign, reading it aloud, "'All women in this town shall wear a dress and all men shall dress according to status of wealth.' What the hell does that mean? "

"It means men have to dress well or they're considered poor," Natsuko stated simply.

"Ha!" Meari belted out in Natsuko's ear.

"What?"

"That means you have to wear one of those frilly shirts! Sucker!"

"Meari, haven't you seen Natsuko dress nice before?"

"No..." turning back to Natsuko, he was already dressed in an old-fashioned suit with golden cuff links and fancy trim, "Oh... fuck. You. Wait a minute, this place is so abandoned I don't think that rule applies to anyone."

As if on cue, a woman walked swiftly down the sidewalk wearing an old style dress, petticoat and all. She glanced at Natsuko, her eyes daring him to make a witty remark as he would usually do.

"Well, I think you're wrong, Meari," chirped Razah, making Natsuko smirk.

"I don't wanna wear a damn dress!" Meari protested loudly, drawing attention to herself and the two siblings.

Two men in a formal uniform resembling a police officer's approached quickly, "You two, all women are forbidden from wearing such clothing!"

Razah and Meari glanced down at themselves, examining their spotless jeans and their coats, "What's wrong with them?"

"Because, little girl," the second uniformed officer spat in Razah's face, "It's the law. Have you not seen the sign?"

"Yes sir, I have seen the sign. I just-," the officer cut her off.

"Wait a minute, are you three here from the V.H.O.? I remember Ms. Kagesaki called in for some help."

"Ms. Wookie-woo-who?" Meari inquired softly.

The second officer spoke quickly, both ignoring Meari's question, "She must have, they dress like the people in that flier she showed us. Sorry to disturb your work."

Meari turned back to the siblings, both staring at her, "What?"

"This is why you get information before you move somewhere, Meari. I think they all might be coo-coo here."

"Oh, so that's what you meant when you told me to look into the places while I browsed.."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

A short ways away, a blue haired vampire overheard the news of these so called Vampire Hunters, "I got to tell the others."

"If you three would follow us, we will take you to Ms. Kagesaki."

Without time to protest, the three were quickly escorted to the building where Ms. Kagesaki's headquarters was temporarily set up. Stepping into the large conference room, Meari was instantly welcomed by the brown-haired woman, "Welcome, you're the Vampire Hunter I've been waiting for, yes? These are your assistants?"

"Uh, yeah," Meari wasn't sure what else to say.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Meari."

"Hartell," Razah chirped in, annoyance audible in her voice.

"Yeah, what she said. Meari Hartell."

"Well, Ms. Hartell.."

"Please, just Meari."

"Oh, alright then; Meari, let me fill you in on what has gone on around here," she pulled out photos taken from her last crime scene, splaying them out on the table before them, "These are our latest photos that by far shows the most evidence of what we believe we are dealing with; vampires, of course. There is definitely something or someone out there, draining young girls of their blood and, most often times, raping and killing them. Here are some photos of a few other cases I have worked within the last few months."

Meari glanced up from the photos, trying to hide the shock on her face, "Is that all?"

"No; when we find bodies, they all end up at the river. We believe that there is only one killer."

"There is always the possibility that there's a number of people working together," all eyes in the room directed to Natsuko, "If it is a group of people, they would all have to agree to dump the bodies in a similar place to confuse anyone who might be looking to toss them in prison. If you look closely, the wounds differ from this picture to these two. It is most likely that these two were victims of the same criminal, whereas this one wasn't."

"Where are these differences?"

"Look at the bite wounds," everyone in the room hovered over the pictures, staring closely at the bite wounds in the photos.

"Wow, the bite marks on this girl are way bigger around than on those two."

"Precisely."

"Natsuko, have I ever told you to stop being smart?"

"Daily."

"You should listen once in a while."

"Why?"

"Because, your smartness pisses me off!"

"You'll get over it," Meari mocked Natsuko, her eyes widening as she looked back at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Everyone but the three newcomers left the room; Meari turned to Razah and Natsuko, both looking agitated. Meari laughed nervously, a big cheesy smile on her face only to disappear as she saw Natsuko's eye twitch, "Ooo," she trailed off miserably as she turned around and stared at the pictures once again.

What had she dragged them into?

* * *

There's Chapter 5! Chapter 6 brings us back to the lovely Bleach characters; keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bloody Fangs: Chapte__r__ 6_**

Note(s): New chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Finally, we're home!" Di Roy exclaimed as he ran past Starrk, nearly knocking the poor man over as he raced to the mansion doors.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, Starrk," Di Roy hugged the large Victorian style doors, "I love you home, I don't ever want to leave you again!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Di Roy fell on his face, "OW!" Nnoitra stood in the open doorway, looking down at the pitiful sight on the ground, "Wow, this floor is really dirty."

"You look like shit."

"Errr," Di Roy clenched his teeth, not wanting to get whacked by Nnoitra if he said the wrong thing, "Thank you, I know."

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well," Starrk began, "Someone needed something to eat on the way back, so we had to find an old cow."

"You feasted on a cow?"

"No," Di Roy lied, "Well, maybe."

"Actually it was a woman, she just happened to look like a cow," Starrk scratched the back of his head, "Didn't help that she dressed like one."

"Ew," Nnoitra had a look of disgust on his face, "Gross."

"Yeah," Di Roy hung his head in shame and embarassment, "At least I erased her memory afterwards! Unlike others we know.."

"Yeah; get your asses inside. We're waiting to hear what you two found out," Nnoitra pushed them inside, hurrying them to the study.

"Great, they're back!" Shinji announced to everyone happily, "How did it go?"

"Di Roy felt up the dead body," Starrk said boredly, "And almost got a boner from it."

"Why would you say that!?"

"Well, you didn't tell me to keep it a secret."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's disgusting," Nnoitra whacked Di Roy in the back of the head.

"That's what I said."

"Anyways, what else did you two find out?"

"I found out it was useless for me to have gone," Di Roy chimed in sarcastically.

"Yeah, he can't track by scent," Starrk stepped away from Nnoitra who looked annoyed, "But, I did pick up a scent that was familiar."

"Go on," Nnoitra had a sick smile on his face, a look that made him look purely insane.

"Well, I'm not sure whose it was, but if I had to guess, I would say it was Shuhei."

"Aww, and I was hoping Kensei and his little minion would stay out of trouble," Shinji dropped his head dramatically on Nnoitra's desk, feigning crying.

"Drama king," Hiyori whacked Shinji with her shoe.

"Ow! You're so abusive," Shingi pushed Hiyori away by her face, "Anything else?"

"Uh, well-," Starrk was rudely interrupted when Grimmjow burst in the room.

"You guys!" Grimmjow panted, out of breath from running back from town, "There's-.. new.. in town."

"Try breathing, then tell us," Nnoitra grinned sarcastically, "Maybe then we can understand you."

"Bite me," Grimmjow snapped.

"I might be tempted to do so."

"Anyways, there's some new people in town."

"We should care about this, why?"

"I overheard the badge-whores talking to them, something about the V.H.O. and being brought in to help."

"The V.H.O.?" Di Roy was already confused, "What's the V.H.O.?"

"Vampire Hunters Organization; you know, the idiot humans that think they can come in and track vampires down, stake them, and then incinerate them," Grimmjow whacked Di Roy in the head.

"Why are you people always hitting me in the head!?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"No, that's an idiot!" Di Roy pointed over to Wonderweiss who sat in the corner, tongue up his nose.

"Ew," Nnoitra looked disgusted, "I stand corrected. Why is he here again?"

"I have no idea," Di Roy said in aggravation, rubbing the multiple sore spots on his head.

"Well, I guess that means we know what we have to do," Shinji glanced at Nnoitra who nodded, "I'll get my coat!"


End file.
